When He Almost Said
by AmoreBlack
Summary: Wolfram had enough... what's Yuuri going to do about it? Not your usual YuurixWolfram almost break-up. This time, a certain someone intervenes...


_**Title**__: When He Almost Said_

_**Pairings: **YuurixWolfram/MaohxWolfram  
_

_**Summary**__: Wolfram had enough… what's Yuuri going to do about it?_

_**EDIT: I re-wrote a couple of paragraphs! Some lines were a bit clunky and I couldn't help but fix it all. Hopefully it's better now!**_

* * *

Shin Makoku never had peace like this...

It is not the kind of 'peace' that existed in ancient, fluffy happy-ending fairy tales where kings and queens, princes and princesses, gentlemen thieves and jolly beggars alike would gladly sip their tea just to kill time, mind you. But Shin Makoku was in a state of prosperity nonetheless, which was sometimes peppered with a little violence, almost-civil-wars, and the occasional hullabaloo involving cabbages, and forest fires.

Similar to Shin Makoku's current condition, His Highness, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, champion of all champions (not really), knight of all knights (technically…), the bravest amongst the brave (once more, that fact is rather questionable)— the boy was currently spending a peaceful time in his office signing his usual paperwork (it was also the reason why he hid in Lady Cheri's humongous wardrobe cabinet for hours until Gwendal found him traumatised for life). Along with practicing baseball with Conrad, evading Gwendal's constant bullying, learning about boring things with Gunter with those torturous books of his... not to mention those unusually comfortable conversations with Anissina about something or other, he would always have his 'peppered' moments with the youngest of Lady Cheri's beloved three sons.

Indeed, without a little excitement in one's life—philosophically speaking— it becomes something that resembles, well, _nothing_.

And Wolfram had half a mind to let something akin to that happen to his fiance.

* * *

And here we find said prince who was pacing… left, right, right, left, continue on this vicious circle, muttering distressed words under his breath, and his eyes: staring heatedly, yet not staring at all. Yes, Wolfram was very nervous. In fact, 'nervous' was but a mere understatement. He was in his room, which might not be his room after this dramatic ordeal passes, and he was still frantically pacing about. Killing the minutes, perhaps.

Finally, this time, with a louder voice, he said:

"Yuuri, we've known each other for a long time… for fourteen months, actually… well, I know you better than anyone, dammit, and…"

Wolfram stumbled and stopped. He rubbed a sweaty palm on his face irately, frustrated that, as a well-practiced orator, he still couldn't find the right words to finish 'this' (whatever it was) once and for all. Ah yes, he could see himself now. It was the situation that he was desperately trying to reach, and it was playing perfectly in his head as if to mock him. Yuuri would be sitting behind that large desk in that office of his when he would angrily storm in... and then he'd probably say something along the lines of...

_"Yuuri, I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to love me like I do so I'm going to set you free. I'm ending our engagement right here and now, and there is nothing that you'll do, _or say_, that will change my mind. Forever."_

Wolfram flinched. All right, maybe not 'forever'. He'll keep all doors open, just in case. He wasn't that mad.

This time youngest son of the 26th Maoh inhaled deeply as if to feed himself with enough courage to face the thing that he feared the most (which was Yuuri not coming back to him and disregarding his feelings after this completely). He stood rigid in front of their (Yuuri's) bedroom door, lips pursed, eyes steely, and he walked out to seal his destiny with the King once and for all.

* * *

Now it was late in the afternoon when Yuuri was going through the last stack of royal documents, and he minded to control a need to rip his hair off in frustration. The young King stopped for a moment and stared at his aching hand, pitying it as if it had a soul of its own, telling his poor limb that it only had to sign a couple of more of these accursed documents until it could finally rest its five limbs.

"I must be going nuts."

His thoughts were viciously jerked aside when a sudden _'bang'_ invaded the comfortable solitude of his office. His door almost collapsed upon impact with Wolfram's palm, but the blonde one didn't pay any heed to it and slammed the poor door back to its place.

"Shibuya Yuuri," Wolfram clenched his fists tightly, "I want to speak with you right now."

Yuuri fell over his chair when Wolfram burst in. At this point Yuuri was concerned with what he had possibly done to cause Wolfram to have quite a conniption (although he was more concerned for his own health and all), but, being the all around good guy, he also couldn't help but feel a bit worried as to why Wolfram was having a serious case of the twitchies. He took a cautious peek at the young man over his polished table (just in case Wolfram literally explodes, like he always does) and cleared his throat, "Wolfram, what's wrong?" he tried not to squeak over his sentences and appear calm.

An astounding feat that he was failing miserably.

"Yuuri," Wolfram started, breathing deeply so that he could calm himself so as not to look too intimidating than he ought to. He mentally kicked himself, thinking that he must approach this differently before this turned into a vicious, one-sided argument (Yuuri would just cower and say nothing, so that would barely count as an argument), "Please sit down. I need to have a word with you."

"W-Wolfram,"

_"Right now."_

Yuuri sat back in his chair, staring at the ticking time bomb who was now towering over his table, stack of documents, and his dark head like some foreboding god of destruction.

After a whole minute of glaring Wolfram finally stood back with a thoughtful face and said: "Yuuri, we've known each other for a long time. It wasn't very long really, but it felt like I've known you forever." he rolled his eyes at how sappy that was and crossed his arms in front of his lithe form, "I'd—I'd love to be…" No, wait, that wasn't right, "I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to love me back that I'm…" Now how did it go again? "I'm setting you free. So there. I'm—I'm saying that the engagement is off, and that... right now, you're free from your horrendously jealous fiancé and someday you'll be _sorry _that you let someone like me walk out of your life."

His King was now staring at him with those wide obsidian eyes, shining like a beautiful universe all on its own—and oh god, Wolfram kicked himself over the head for this idiotic, tactless thing that he just did. He knew that doubting his actions wasn't something that he, _Wolfram von Beilefeld_, would usually do after he'd done it... but, no, this confrontation was a long time coming and he _had _to do it. They were both just hurting themselves - he with the delusion of a perfect romance... and Yuuri with his jealous tantrums (not that he'd ever admit that, of course). Yuuri's eyes turned downward, his fringe obscuring the expression on his face. Wolfram swiped against a strange imagery of himself crawling on his knees and arms in front of the god of luck and good fate like a common beggar...

Until Yuuri turned back to look at him. The young man- boy, really- stood up from his seat with a grace that Wolfram thought he never possessed, and walked around the table toward him. But Wolfram still kept on his defiant façade, tightening his crossed arms around him even more. He had half a mind to run away, but that type of cowardly action was something that he had never allowed himself to do, whatever the situation guaranteed him.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," Yuuri started, his voice huskier than usual, and spoke to him as if scolding a cute, mischievous schoolboy, "Have you finally succumbed to your impatience? Ripped yourself from something precious that was a part of you against your will? You had clung to me so passionately, and yet here you stand in front of me... pretending to be sure of it all."

Wolfram awkwardly moved his head back as he further assessed the young man in front of him, suspicious of the sudden change of the level of his audacity and… articulacy. He raised a thin eyebrow when he suddenly realized that he was actually, well, looking at the Demon King inside Yuuri instead of the aforementioned boy.

"Wolfram, why is that?"

Wolfram looked at his feet, letting his sadness and frustration overcome him since he sure as hell didn't want to mouth off against the Maoh, of all people, "Because I don't think that Yuuri wants to go through with it, that's why."

"You have unconsciously let go of your assertive nature, sacrificing your happiness for this youth's own happiness. For that, I am impressed with the purity of your heart… no matter how—violently you dealt with it. But nonetheless… I cannot…"

Yuuri— the Maoh cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned with that self-confident grin of his, "You do realize that this young King, this young man that you now see before you would…"

"Oh, would _what_?"

Ignoring Wolfram's sudden boost of insolence, the Maoh ran a teasing hand over Wolfram's golden head and rolled a lock of hair over his fingers thoughtfully, "Would someday grow up to be me."

Now that, Wolfram thought after he snapped out of his daze, was simply sex in words all on its own.

His voice was now some soothing music… softer than cream, and in Wolfram's mind he had just licked the bowl clean and was smiling like the satisfied cat that he was, "He is still a blooming bud being showered and nurtured by the softest forms of innocent love before he grows up and…"

_Screws me mindless?_

"… becomes a man of passion—" was that the Maoh's touch teasing his cheek? "And, of course, that too."

Someone whimpered, but it sure as hell wasn't him.

"Remember, Wolfram, patience is virtue. Is your beloved Shibuya Yuuri worthy enough for your patience?" the Maoh was almost inches away from officially stealing Wolfram's… fourth kiss, "Or are you willing to trample on our growing fondness for you?" he said the word 'fondness' as if he was threatening Wolfram to go through his brash decision, "After all we've been through, how could you?"

Freeing a fist from his crossed arms (why were his palms all sweatier than usual?) so that he could cover his mouth as he quite loudly cleared his throat, Wolfram merely forced the words: "Right, I won't go through with it, then." And "You know, will you bring him back..." He coughed, "To me?"

"Remember our little talk, Wolfram."

"Yes my... Maoh."

Wolfram had his arms around his body in a tight embrace, and he swore that the blush on his face did not just stop from his neck.

"Err— Wolfram, what do we need to talk about?"

Even the kitchen heard Wolfram's infamous _'You wimp!'_ line and a couple of more obscene languages which followed thereafter.

It was one of those things which peppered peace with a little bit of spice to make it not quite like 'peace'. But, philosophy aside, nobody really gave a damn.

* * *

_** A/N: **This is for MSYOU XDD Told you the plotbunnies were comin' eye twitches I don't know about the whole theory about Yuuri turning into the Maoh someday, but it'd be quite awkward, in my opinion, if-- I dunno... two kings. I mean, won't he ever get tired of having a lot of 'personalities' in his body? But anyway, just work with me on this one XD Plus, that mind-reading thing would be nifty for Yuuri to have someday but kinda weird. I mean why didn't he doooe... bah... whatever. I just thought that I'd throw that in because I wanted to make Wolfram whimper like that._

_Anyway, hope that you guys enjoyed this madness. Please review so that I'd write more crap like this! Whoo! Might edit it in the future since I didn't check it all that well, btw._

_**Update (IknowIknow... **_**this**_** soon?)**:** had to make some last minute, really EMBARRASSING changes. I'm a freak who's obsessed with perfection, so please forgive XD I think it's all right now, though. If there are any other mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me :) **_

_**Ps. Thanks, Yuuram88, for pointing out that mistake up there! **_

* * *


End file.
